


Who's Actually In Charge?

by Gemini_bmc



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Batfamily (DCU), Bondage, F/M, Jason Todd - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_bmc/pseuds/Gemini_bmc
Summary: What would happen if you (reader) challenged Jason Todd's dominance? You wanted to find out.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 114





	Who's Actually In Charge?

"Oooh c'mon Jay. Pleeeeeease" you whined hugging him from behind while he tried to ignore you and keep watching tv.

"No" he gruffed.

You decided to switch tactics and walk around the front of the couch, now standing in front of Jason, blocking his view.

"You're in the way" he said, not looking at you but still trying to focus on his show.

You stepped forward putting both your hands on either of Jason's shoulders. 

"What are you doing?" He grumbles. 

"Oh, nothing" you say lowering yourself onto Jason's lap. You scoot closer to his body. 

Your hands start moving down his arms, feeling the large muscles underneath his tanned skin. You reach his forearms, one of your favorite parts of him you secretly admire. Before you met Jason you didn't know that forearms could be so muscular. You trace one of the large veins running down into his wrist. You loved it when he would flex a certain way and make his veins more prominent. 

Wiggling your hips you scoot back so you're sitting on his knees. You needed to appreciate yet another amazing attribute of Jason Todd. His thighs. Thighs that could kill, and probably have. You make a mental note to ask him about it later. 

You press your palms down onto those glorious thighs and begin rubbing them up and down. You squeeze hard, but Jason's only reaction is to keep staring straight ahead. You run your hands inside his thighs and squeeze the softer flesh.

Still no reaction. 

You pout, getting even more frustrated. 

Eager to move things along, you press your palm against Jason's crotch. Jason closes his eyes and sighs. 

"What are you doing sweetheart?" He's now looking right at you. 

"Jason, you promised" 

"I did no such thing" he defends. 

"Well you know what, you still owe me a favor and I want to collect" you say sternly and cross your arms over your chest for emphasis. 

"This is what you want to waste your favor on?" He says grabbing your waist. "Sex? Don't we always have sex though?"

"Well I had something a little different in mind" you smile a grin so full of mischief you must be the devil himself.  
\--------------------------

"Alright. We're in your room. So now what?" He wonders.

You walk up to him and wrap your arms around his neck pulling him down to kiss him. 

Jason quickly takes control of the kiss, running his tongue along yours. You push back but lose that battle. Or so he thought. You close your lips over Jason's tongue and suck it roughly, earning a groan.

You start walking forward while still sucking and nipping Jason's tongue. When Jason stops, you know he's bumped into your bed. You push hard against his chest, knocking him backwards onto the bed.

"Are we playing rough today sweetheart?" He asks, propping himself up on his elbows. 

You jump on top of him, straddling his waist. You lean down and claim his lips again. 

Jason grabs at your waist and begins pulling the hem of your top up. You grab both his wrists and quickly pin them above his head. Thankful he didn't resist you.

"No" you say smiling "Not 'we'. Just me. I'm going to play rough" and to demonstrate you kiss him with urgency, shoving your tongue in his mouth. 

Without warning, you stand quickly. 

"Get up and strip" 

As Jason stands and makes quick work of undressing, you go to your dresser and grab a few things you think you'll need.

You turn and see Jason in all his naked glory. His cock already hard and resting against his lower abdomen. 

"I'm ready, sweetheart" he says, holding his arms out to the sides.

"Not yet, but you will be" you laugh. 

"Lay on the bed facing up" you command him.

Jason smirks but does as he's told.

"Now put your hands above your head"

This time there's a brief pause before he complies, but his arms stretch out above his head.

You kneel on the mattress and grab Jason's wrists.

Click. Click. Click. Click.

"Really baby?" Jason says, bringing his arms down to look at his now bound wrists.

"Handcuffs?"

"Yes, because I know you won't listen and you'd be able to get out of anything else too easily" you give him a stern look. 

He shrugs.

You grab his cuffed wrists and place them above his head bringing out another pair of handcuffs and use them to fasten Jason firmly to your headboard. 

He looks up and gives a firm tug, the cuffs rattle but there's no give. He's not going anywhere. 

"Time to get started" you say, stripping out of your shirt and jeans.

"Fuck.You did’nt have any panties on this whole time?" Jason says shifting to get a better look. 

You were in fact completely nude and hadn’t worn any undergarments all day.

Kneeling on the bed beside Jason's head you place a hand on his chest. His skin is so warm under your touch. You run your finger across several of the scars criss crossing his body. Using feather light touches you tease him, tracing the faint white lines on his chest, to his abs and down his thighs. 

So far he hasn’t made a sound. You were going to have to do a lot better then if you wanted to hear him moan and call out your name in desperation. He didn’t know it, but you were going to make Jason Todd begg.  
Looking up, you meet his icy blue eyes. “Having fun yet sweetheart?” he teases you with a sexy smirk.

“You’re awfully bold for someone who's naked and handcuffed” you grab the base of his cock.

Jason sucks air between his teeth “Ugh” 

You run your fingertip up his length and press firmly against the opening at his swollen head. 

“You’re so hard Jason, and I've barely even touched you.” you say rubbing little circles on the tip of his cock with your finger. “Tell me, why are you so hard?” you pinch his swollen head lightly.

“Uughhh...because” he moans as you pinch a little harder “because you’re so fucken sexy”

“Oh really?” you dip your head down, your tongue darts out and licks a line from the base of his cock to the tip. 

Opening your mouth, you take in inch by inch of his length, going slow so you don't choke. You feel him hit the back of your throat. Pulling back, coming to the tip of his length again, you drag your tongue across the bottom of his dick. You release him with a wet pop.

“Should I keep going?” you ask

“Keep going” he says in a breathy voice. His lips parted as he stared down at you, his eyes fluttering closed at his growing pleasure.

You lean over him and take him into your mouth as you bob up and down.

“Fuck baby” you hear the cuffs rattle “So good”

Sucking Jason off always makes you so wet, you can feel the moisture pooling between your thighs, you’ll be dripping in no time. 

Jason bucks his hips up making you take him even deeper, you gag and feel tears sting your eyes. He’s too large and thick to take him in all the way unless you go slowly, so when he starts thrusting his hips and face fucking you, it’s too much to handle. 

You pull back, releasing him quickly and cough. “Jason!” you reprimand him and swatt his thigh.

“Sorry baby” he chuckles smiling at you.

“Don’t forget who’s in charge” you remind him.

He raises an eyebrow “Who’s in charge sweetheart?” he challenges.

Damn him. He was handcuffed and naked but still he somehow manages to be the dominant one. You needed to fix the situation, before he figured out a way to get out of the cuffs and turn the tables on you.

You turn and reach for something on the nightstand.

“Who’s in charge?” you ask him turning back around. 

He’s staring right at you in challenge “I am” he smirks.

“Wrong answer” you say bringing your paddle style hairbrush down onto his thigh. 

“FUCK” he yells out, pulling on the cuffs and making your headboard creak. An angry red mark was already appearing on his skin.

“Who’s in charge?” you ask him, twirling the hairbrush in your hand.

“Me” he smiles.

You shake your head ‘No’ 

WHAP.

“UGH. Jeezus baby” he groans.

“Who? Is in charge?” you hope, he’ll keep this up. It was turning you on so much.

“I am sweetheart” he said in a breathy voice.

WHAP.

This time you struck his other thigh.

You grab his face in your hand. "Who's in charge, Jason?"

"That'd be me" he says in a sultry tone. 

"We'll see" you shove his face away from you annoyed. You smack him with the brush again, catching him off guard. 

"UGH, god…" he winces and his whole body jerks at the sudden pain.

You shift on the bed and get into a more comfortable position. You would be here for a while.

Grabbing the base of Jason’s cock, you begin stroking him at a quick and rough pace. He’s so hard, you can see all the veins in his cock prominently. God he looks so delectable laying there with his mouth just barely open and breathing hard. His hips were meeting the movements of your hand around his cock. 

You squeeze harder and increase the pace.

“Yes, baby” Jason moans, pressing himself back into the mattress and raising his hips off the bed.

“Harder” he grits through his teeth. You can tell he’s getting close. He’s panting and losing his pace. His hips start to jerk wildly. Jason lets out a deep moan. He’s about to cum.

You still your hand on his swollen cock then move it away.

“What???” he pants confused, lifting his head and looking down to his aching cock. 

“Baby” he whines, thrusting his hips into the air still trying to chase his release “C’mon…” he complains.

“Who's in charge?” you ask him as you reach for your hairbrush.

“I’m so close sweetheart” he ignores your question, still hoping to reach his climax.

“Not until you say it”

You swat his thigh again with the brush.

Jason grits his teeth and clenches his eyes shut.

You smack his other thigh a little harder.

“Aaahh” he cries out.

You grab his cock again and start jerking him off.

“God Jason, you look so fucking sexy,” praising him always turns him on even more. Talking dirty did things to the both of you. You loved hearing him swear and he loved hearing you compliment his body and how he used it to drive you crazy.

You focused on pleasuring Jason’s sensitive head, stroking it fast then slowly and fast again. You massaged him roughly watching his precum pool at the head of his cock and leak down over your hand.

“Are you close Jason?” your hand increased its pressure and pace again. Driving him to the edge of his pleasure. His whole body tensed in anticipation of his orgasm. Then you stopped, pulling your hand away from his body.

“UGH. Fuck” he thrust his hips, trying to find friction where there was none. His body went slack as his pleasure subsided and dissipated.

“Who’s in charge?” you tried again.

Jason shifted, rattling his cuffs. His chest was rising and falling rapidly. Beads of sweat had started to form on his forehead. Strands of hair were clinging to his forehead while the rest was a wet disheveled mess. He wiped his face against his bicep. And then he smirked.

You couldn’t believe how smug he still was. 

Turning to your nightstand you pull something out of the drawer. You get off the bed and stand putting one foot on the edge of the mattress.

“I like this view” Jason says, licking his lips staring at your exposed pussy.

You showed Jason the toy you had been holding. It's a small bullet vibrator. You click a remote in your other hand and the toy begins buzzing. You run the toy up and down your slick slit.

"Oohhhh" you moan when you press it between your lips.

You move the toy to your clit and rub it around applying pressure. 

"Fuck baby" Jason's watching with wide eyes, his hands pulling against his restraints. You watch as he struggles against the cuffs, flexing his fingers and making the muscles in his arms ripple. The headboard creaks, you hope it’ll last until you're done with him. 

"Ooh god Jay," you moan as you push the toy inside your pussy and squirm around.

You put your leg down and walk to the foot of the bed. Jason follows your every move with his eyes. You crawl onto the bed between his legs pushing them open wider. You rest on your knees and spread your legs open. Your hand reaches between your thighs and pulls the small toy out of your pussy. Your other hand clicking the remote to turn it off.

Grabbing behind the knee of both Jason’s legs you guide him to bend his knees. You spread his legs wider apart and then hold up the bullet vibrator showing him your intentions. He doesn’t move or say anything, he just watches you closely with curious eyes.

The vibrator is still well lubed with your arousal so you press it against Jason’s asshole. You press lightly, easing the toy in. 

“Mmnnn” Jason squirms slightly.

Leaning forward you take Jason’s cock into your mouth and suck.

“MMhmmm” he moans, raising his hips. 

You push the toy further into Jason’s ass when he gasps. That's the spot!

Releasing his cock from your lips you give him a smirk, then click the toy on. You hear the muffled buzzing. Jason’s body tenses as his hands ball into fists above his head. 

“Easy baby” you say kissing his inner thigh. You sit upright and turn the toy off.

“So tell me, who’s in charge, Jason?”

He's out of breath but there’s a glint in his eyes, so you don’t wait for his reply. You turn the toy back on and strike his inner thigh with the brush.

“AH,” his body jerks.

Clicking the remote to turn the toy off you ask again.

“Who’s in charge?”

He’s breathing hard, his only answer a shake of the head ‘No’.

You click the toy on, turning it to its second of five settings. Jason is trying hard not to react. His jaw clenched and arms pulling his restraints taut. 

“Just give up Jason” you kiss inside his thigh. “Moan for me Jay” you lock your lips to the inside of his thigh and hollow your cheeks, sucking the little bit of his skin into your mouth and biting down on it.

“Fuuuuuck” he moans, thrusting his hips into the air.

“Good boy” you praise, kissing the hickey you left on his thigh. 

Click. The toy turns off.

“Just tell me I’m in charge Jason, and I’ll let you cum”

Jason has his face tucked into the crook of his elbow, he mumbles something that you don’t quite catch.

“What?” you lean forward to hear.

He looked into your eyes and made a tired attempt at his trademark smirk. “I’m,” he breathed it out heavily “in charge” he laughed.

“Fine” You raised the remote you held in your hand and clicked it on raising it quickly to its third setting. Jason's smirk quickly vanished. You start jerking him at a gruelling pace.

“Ugh. God baby” his hips are bucking up of their own accord, he clenches his jaw as his orgasm approaches. His whole body is covered in a thin layer of sweat as he fights to remain in control of himself, the situation and most importantly of his arousal.

Clicking the remote off and releasing his cock, Jason sighs and slumps into the mattress. No sooner had he gotten comfortable then you click the toy back on to its third setting and jerking his cock again. You were paying special attention to his head now, massaging it roughly and quickly.

“Moan, Jason,” you told him, continuing to pleasure him. He didn't answer so you grabbed your brush and smacked his thigh.

“Fuck baby” he moaned enjoying the pain and pleasure. 

“More. I want to hear you moan for me Jason”

"Ooooh, baby" his voice rose an octave. Jason was finally giving in.

Click. The vibrator turned off. 

You reached out and grabbed a handful of Jason's wet hair. He hissed in pain and was about to protest when you shoved your tongue into his mouth. You swirl your tongue around his. Jason tilted his head up making you lose your grip on his hair and taking control of the kiss. You bite his lower lip, earning a growl.

You move on top of Jason so you’re straddling his hips and put your hands on either side of his face. You break the kiss and stare down at him.

“Tell me I’m in charge” 

Your face is so close to his, you feel his warm breath fan across your face. He leans forward to kiss you, but you pull away.

You lift your hips and adjust yourself so that your pussy lips are pressed against Jason’s cock.

“Shit, baby, you’re so wet” he gasps.

You sit up, resting your hands on Jason’s sweaty chest to stabilize yourself. You move your hips, dragging your wet pussy along Jason’s cock. You ride him, not letting him fully penetrate you, just teasing his dick. Every time Jason thrusts his hips up though he rubs against your clit. He must have noticed because he increased his pace and made sure to roll his hips and hit it every time.

You could feel your own orgasm approaching. You leaned back, now bracing yourself on Jason’s thighs. You wanted to give him a good view of the show after all. 

Reaching between your thighs you adjust Jason’s cock so you’re still riding him but he would have an unobstructed view of your pussy. You place a single finger over your clit and rub circles onto it while running a finger over your entrance.

“You gunna cum baby?” Jason pants, straining his neck to look down at you.

“Mmmm, yea”

“I want you” his voice is heavy with lust.

“So close” you moan, ignoring his plea. You increase the speed of your fingers.

“Oh god” you throw your head back and your body shudders.

“Let me touch you baby” he says rattling the handcuffs against the headboard. His fingers flex and he tries to reach down to you.

“Mm-nnn” you moan, shaking your head ‘No’ and sliding two fingers into your soaking wet core.

“Ooooooh” you shiver at the slight stretch.

Jason’s cock was hard as an iron rod and so swollen it had a bluish tint to it.He wouldn't last much longer. He was probably sensitive to the slightest touch now. You reached down and rubbed your finger around the tip of his dick where his precum was spilling from.

Jason’s whole body jerked like he’d been shocked and he let out the most depraved guttural growl. He was super aroused and being denied his orgasm, he might become feral soon. He pulled hard against the handcuffs and kept pulling, flexing his enormous biceps and straining his forearms. The headboard groaned and Jason kept pulling.

“I swear Jason” you said nearly breathless, still pleasuring yourself. “If you break my fucken bed…”

“I need to touch you” he whined. “Fuck baby, let me touch you.”

You shook your head ‘No’ biting your lip and grinding your hips down rubbing against Jason’s sensitive cock. He threw his head back and hissed. You could tell his pleasure was mixing with the pain and intoxicating him, driving him wild and to his breaking point.

Your orgasm would have to wait a little while, you decide, getting off of Jason's waist and sitting beside him. You needed to make Jason beg for his release.  
You clicked the remote for the toy on, raising the setting to four.

Jason whimpered and bit his lip. You saw the muscles in his thighs and ass tighten as he ground his ass into the mattress.

You raised the level to max, at five, and watched as Jason's body jerked and tensed. Jason was paralyzed, his entire body rigid and unmoving. His wrists pulled down making the handcuffs dig into his skin, his abs very clearly defined as he clenched his stomach, his thighs quivering from straining so much and his toes curled so tight they were starting to turn red.

His face was a mix of pain and pleasure. His eyes closed and eyebrows knit together and twitching. His teeth clamped together tight and his lips trembling. 

You were going to push him to his limit.

Grabbing your brush in one hand, your other hand rested on Jason’s pelvis just above the base of his cock and pressed. You massaged the area applying pressure.

“Jason?” you tried getting his attention, but he was still lost in the pleasure. You turned the toy off and instantly his body relaxed and his body shuddered as he took in a deep breath. You hadn’t noticed but he must have been holding his breath before.

“Jason?” you try again. This time his eyes opened, blinking a couple times to focus. He was breathing hard through his parted lips, his body still quivering.

“Yea baby?” he finally answered in a small shaky voice as he attempted a crooked smile.

“I’m not going to let you cum until you tell me I’m in charge and you beg for it” 

“Okay” 

“I’m serious Jason. And if you do cum before I say you can, then I’ll have to punish you”

“Promise” he chuckled as a tremor ran through his body, he was still clearly on edge and being affected by a mix of sensations you were putting his body through. “And how would you punish me babygirl?”

You thought about it for a second, wondering what an appropriate punishment would be, when you decided.

You leaned in close to Jason’s face, your lips almost brushing against his, your hands languidly running over his chest.

“I’ll tie you to that chair” you said pointing it out “and then” you moved to whisper in his ear “I’ll bring Dick in here and let him fuck me while you watch, helplessly.”

You sat up and watched as several different emotions crossed Jason’s face: confusion, maybe regret, definitely anger and jealousy.

“Like hell!” he yelled, his face turning red. You couldn’t help but laugh at his reaction.

“Then you better be a good boy” you said running your hand under his chin.

“Baby, tell me you won’t do that-”

“Oh. I’ll definitely do it Jason. And I’ll enjoy every second of it” you chuckled.

“Fuck!” he yanked on his restraints making the handcuffs clank loudly.

“Jay, don’t-”

“OK” he said loudly, his shoulders sagging dramatically. 

“Okay?” you questioned.

“Fine sweetheart. Ok. You’re in charge” he pouted.

A huge grin spread across your face. You won the first battle, now you just needed him to beg for his release.

“Good, but we’re still not done yet” you said.

“OK, that’s fine, but just tell me you won’t bring Dick into this, ok?” he pleaded, lifting his head off the bed “ That fucker has wanted you ever since, well, forever and I’m not about to let him-” You smacked Jason’s thigh with your brush, cutting off his jealous rambling.  
“Rrrgg” he growled at the sting of the hit.

“Shhh” you said, putting your finger over his lips in a shush motion. He promptly glared at you but then licked your finger. 

Pulling your hand away from his face you grabbed the little remote for the toy and held it up showing him you were going to start again. You clicked it on and heard the buzzing of the toy in Jason’s ass. Turning the setting to 3 you grabbed his cock and leaned forward taking him into your mouth. 

You loved the feel of Jason’s cock in your mouth. It was hot, hard and soft all at the same time. You drag your mouth from the base of his cock to the tip, dragging your tongue across the velvety skin.

Jason bucks his hips up forcing more of himself into your mouth. You reach for the brush and smack his thigh.

“Fuck. Ok” he pants.

You press the button on the remote again raising the level to 4. The buzzing of the toy getting a little louder. 

You move your lips off of Jason’s cock and begin kissing his balls. You open your mouth wide and close your lips over one of his balls, sucking gently and moaning. You wrapped your fingers around his cock and started pumping him. 

You reach for the remote and turn it up to 5 and simultaneously bring the brush down onto Jason’s thigh.

He jumps at the snap of pain and moans when it turns into pleasure.

“Oooh, yess baby”.

You form a tight O with your fingers and push it over Jasons red swollen head, pushing down to just below the glans and bringing it back up and releasing his cock. You tease him with this method a few more times, making your fingers a little looser each time. Jason thrusts his cock towards your hand each time, trying to get more friction.

You grab his cock and pump it a few times hard and fast then let go.  
“Rrrgghh” Jason growls, grinding his teeth together. 

You make the O again with your fingers and press lightly down over the tip of his cock, barley brushing against the sensitive flesh. Jason thrusts his hips, looking for more friction, so you stop and pull your hand away.

“Baby, please” he whines.

WHAP. WHAP.

You hit both his thighs with the brush.

“Fuuuuck” he clenches his teeth and throws his head back.

His thighs were pink from being hit so many times already and his cock was dark red and sticking straight out, just begging for attention.

You place the brush smooth side down against Jason’s hot sweaty skin and run it in soothing circles over his tender thighs, then up around the base of his cock. You run the brush under his balls and rub lightly. You turn the brush in your hand, the prickly side facing out now and run it up the length of Jason’s hot aching cock.

“AARRGH. FUCK. Baby” he’s careful not to move his cock against the rough surface of the brush but his shoulders and arms tense as he pulls against the handcuffs.

You pull the brush away and slap the smooth side down on his thighs again.

Your fingers form the O and tease Jason's leaking swollen cock head.

“Mmmmmm” he bites his lower lip.

You jerk him roughly a few times, applying pressure, giving him the friction he’s seeking. 

Then: WHAP.

You strike his thigh.

“Aaahh he moans. 

You barely hear his whisper “Make me cum baby.”

“What was that?” you ask hitting both his thighs with the brush.

“Nnngg….” he whines. “Let me cum baby” he pants, nearly breathless. 

“Louder Jason” you tease his cock with the rough side of the brush again.

“Let me cum sweetheart” his hips jerk forward on their own, rubbing his cock hard against the brush bristles. 

“NNG” he winces, his eyes and jaw clamping shut.

You grab his cock in one hand and his balls in the other and begin massaging him.

“You’re not allowed to cum yet” you tell him “you need to beg for it Jason” you were jerking him off watching his face contort with the different sensations he was feeling.

His cock was wet and glistening from his precum oozing out. Watching the tip of is cock appear and disappear from the top of your fist was making you wet and your mouth water. You had to taste him again. Leaning over him you suck just the tip of his cock between your lips and suckle. You can taste his sweat and precum on your tongue. You sucked especially hard, making your cheeks hollow.

“I need to cum baby” he groaned, his body trying to fold in on itself.

“Fuck baby let me cum”

You removed your lips from his sensitive cock but kept jerking him, you could see his balls pulling closer to his body, he was close.

“What’s the magic word Jason?”

“PLEASE baby please” he fucked his cock into your hand.

“Not yet” you said and hit both his thighs with the brush again.

“PLEEEASE BABY, let me cum. I need to fucking cum babygirl. FUCK” he screwed his face up, his eyes squeezing closed and jaw ready to crack from clamping down so hard.  
You could see he was fighting his body's natural instinct to let loose. He was probably thinking of Dick fucking you, it was good motivation for him to wait.

“Ok. Cum Jason” you jerked his cock faster and hit his thighs again and again and again with the brush, you wouldn’t let up until he came into your hand.

“RRRrrrrrGGAAAAAHHHHRRRGGG” Jason started out by moaning then growling and finally he let out the loudest deepest roar as his orgasm hit him.

“Fuuuuuuuck” he ground his teeth together as his orgasm wracked his body with hard spasms. Every muscle in his body was contracting and flexing as he pulled against the handcuffs. Your headboard couldn’t take the amount of force Jason had pulled with.

CRAAACK!

The headboard cracked and Jason pulled his arms down and rested his hands behind his head, still shuddering through his orgasm.

When his pleasure hit him Jason came hard. Ropes of thick hot come shooting out of his cock, into your hand, onto his stomach and abs, even onto your chest. You ran a finger over your chest, scooping up some of his come and sucked it off your fingers.

You leaned over Jason, watching him as he lay there breathing deeply and trying to relax. His eyes were closed as he tried to get his composure back. He was so fucking hot and beautiful.

Looking at his face closely you could see old white scars scattered here and there. A few pink scars, probably from a more recent fight. As much as you loved his scars you loved his freckles even more. They weren’t very noticeable, unless you got really close to his face, like you were now. You hoped no one else had ever gotten close enough to see them.

You touched the bridge of his nose, that had been broken one too many times and was slightly crooked, where he had a smattering of little freckles. Your finger danced over the small dots tracing random patterns between them, imaging they were stars and you were carving a new constellation into the night sky. 

Your finger travelled over the tip of his nose, to the small slope underneath and into the valley above his top lip. You ran your finger lightly over his lips and traced along their edge. You pressed your finger on his lush lower lip and dragged it down slightly, parting his lips.

You had become so lost in memorizing his face that you didn't notice Jason was staring at you. His breathing was almost back to normal but his body was soaked in sweat.

He stared up at you, not saying anything, his eyes moving all over your face. 

Finally Jason moved. You heard the rattle of the handcuffs still on his wrists as he placed his arms over your head and pulled you down closer to him. He kissed your lips softly, pouring all his emotions into it. 

You tilted your head and opened your mouth to him, needing more.

You rested your head against his chest as he just held you.

Jason’s chest rumbled as he chuckled to himself.

“What is it?” you wondered, resting your chin on his chest to look up at his face.

“I’m in charge sweetheart” he laughed as he held you tight and rolled the both of you over, pinning your hands above your head.


End file.
